


Well Needed Rest

by Charlitflair



Series: A Power Couple: Charlotte Flair and Roman Reigns One-Shots [5]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Roman and Charlotte baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8844112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlitflair/pseuds/Charlitflair
Summary: Prompt: Imagine your OTP having their first child. Person B (Roman) stays up all night making sure their child is sleeping and also holds the baby all day. After a while, Person A (Charlotte) convinces person B to let the baby sleep inn a crib and finally get a good night's sleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'm so sorry this story is so short but I'm not the best with fluff but I didn't want to keep writing a bunch of emo stuff lol. The next chapter is gonna be fluffy as well but hopefully a bit longer than this one, I want to get some happy ones in before I write the angst ones. With that said, I hope you enjoy this little drabble and leave a comment!

Chapter Five: Well Needed Rest

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry this story is so short but I'm not the best with fluff but I didn't want to keep writing a bunch of emo stuff lol. The next chapter is gonna be fluffy as well but hopefully a bit longer than this one, I want to get some happy ones in before I write the angst ones. With that said, I hope you enjoy this little drabble and leave a review!**

**Prompt: Imagine your OTP having their first child. Person B (Roman) stays up all night making sure their child is sleeping and also holds the baby all day. After a while, Person A (Charlotte) convinces person B to let the baby sleep inn a crib and finally get a good night's sleep.**

* * *

Roman couldn't seem to put her down.

Ever since E'lei was born, Roman had her in his arms. At first Charlotte found it adorable, their daughter was only one month old but she was already daddy's little girl. But soon, she could see the effects it had on Roman. He was seemed exhausted all of the time. He never seemed to get any sleep or a break and he wouldn't let her take over for him.

It had been 5 months after their daughter had been born and Roman still seemed to hold E'lei every chance he got. Charlotte had expressed her worries to her husband but he always said he was okay. He always put on a smile for her but she knew it was taking a toll on him. And it bothered her to see him so worn out and tired. He shouldn't be trying to take over everything himself, it would only stress him out. And she wanted to know why he was acting this way, it wasn't like him.

One night, Charlotte woke up to see Roman's side of the bed empty. She sighed as she got out it of bed and grabbed her robe. She slowly padded her way to the nursery to find Roman holding E'lei and singing a lullaby in Samoan. She watched from the doorway as he sang softly to their daughter.

_Moe moe Pepe_

_Tumutumu le la'au_

_A agi le matagi_

_Lue atu ma toe sau_

_A gau le lala_

_Pa'u le moega_

_Malie oe pepe_

_La fa'aluega_

A huge smile appeared on Charlotte's face as she watched him rocked the infant back and forth. She had to admit that it melted her heart every time she heard him singing to their daughter.

"I'm pretty sure she's sleep now." Charlotte comments and Roman turns around in surprise before softly smiling at his wife.

"Hey." He says softly.

"Hey." She replies with a knowing glance.

"I know you told me to wake you up the next time she cried but you were sleeping so peacefully I just couldn't do it. And I was already up so there was no point in waking you up." He explained but that didn't make Charlotte feel better.

"I don't care. You should've still woke me up. You haven't gotten proper sleep in months. You're running yourself ragged, Ro." Charlotte tells him, walking closer to him. The bags under his eyes were dark and it looked like hadn't brushed his hair in days.

"Charlotte, I'm fine." He lied.

"No you're not. You're exhausted. E'lei will be perfectly fine in her crib. And you need to be in bed." She said holding her arms out for him to pass her the sleeping baby. Roman hesitated for a moment before putting E'lei in her mother's arms. The infant whimpered for a moment before snuggling closer to her mother's chest.

Charlotte kissed their daughter's her forehead and smiled before laying her down in her crib. "See, she's perfectly fine." Charlotte tells him and he nods. Charlotte kisses him softly before placing her hands on his chest.

"You can't take care of her if you don't take care of yourself." The blonde tells him and he sighs.

"I just want to protect her, I want to be a an amazing father." He says, wrapping his arms around her waist. He pulls her close to him and rests his chin on the top of her head.

"You are an amazing father and you're not the only one here to protect her. That's why she has a mother and a father. We're supposed to be doing this together." She tells him and he sighs.

"I know that. I just...I let Jojo down and I can't do that again. I can't E'lei down too." He tells her and she moves to look up at him.

"You didn't let Joelle down. She's young and she isn't used to having to share your attention with someone else. Bu you didn't let her down, you could never let her down." Charlotte tells him.

"I never see her anymore Charlotte, she doesn't want to see me and I just... I don't know how to fix it." Roman admits, a frown taking over his features and she hugs him tight.

"She's just upset and isn't sure how to deal with the change but you just have to push through it. She's going to come around and everything will be okay." Charlotte tells him.

"You're always so sure, it's like you're not scared of anything." He comments and she smiles.

"Well I believe in us, I believe in you and that is enough to for me. I don't worry about the little things because I know that we will make it through them." Charlotte tells him and he smiles.

"Did I ever tell you that you're an amazing woman?" He says and Charlotte smirks.

"You might've mentioned it a few times." Charlotte giggles and Roman kisses her forehead. "Now will you please go to sleep? I miss having you in bed." Charlotte pouts and he smiles.

"Yes, I'm coming back to bed." He smiles at her. They break their embrace and Charlotte takes his hand, leading them back to their bedroom.

And for the first time in months, Charlotte was able to sleep in the comfort of her husband's arms and Roman got a good nights sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> The Samoan nursery rhyme Roman sang was called "Moe Moe Pepe." It's basically the samoan version of Rock-a-bye baby.


End file.
